new adventurer
by Falcon airious
Summary: the icarly crew are now in high school and are haveing new adventures and meeting new friends. i know summary sucks but the story is good please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

AN/ yea guys and gals this is my first icarly fic so be nice and read and review.

As for the setting Sam, Carly , and Freddie are all 15 in there first year of high school.

The New Student

Carly, Sam, and Freddie stood next to their lockers talking before they have to go to class. Sam had just given Freddie his good morning put down. When he slammed his locker hard which made both Sam and Carly jump a bit.

"OK I am sick and tiered of this now tell me why you keep ripping on me?" Freddie nearly screamed, but all he got was a shrug from Sam.

"You know I am starting to think what they say is true."

"And what might that be Freddork?" Sam said in her confident tone.

"Oh just that when a girl rips on a guy so much it means that she has a big crush on him."

Freddie said with a smug smile.

"So you think I like you is that it." Sam said inching closer to him, but all he did was nod his head. Sam leaned in next to him like she was going to whisper to him and right next to his ear she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"YOU COULD NOT BE FUTHER FROM THE TRUTH." she ended with a hard flick to his noise. He stumbled back rubbing his ear as he said.

"Then tell me why."

"its because ..." Sam was interrupted by a a very spastic girl running up to them and asking them.

"Have you seen the new student yet he is so hot god he is so hot." and she runs off to tell another person. Sam and Carly looked at each other while Freddie was making sure his ear was not bleeding.

"What was that all about?" Carly asked. Sam did not answer her but just pointed.

"Maybe thats why." she said as a tall man about 5'11'' with spiky black hair and crystal blue eyes. His tight black shirt showed off his well built upper body and a pair of black baggy jeans with a lot of chains and pockets on them. They covered the top of what looked like black military boots. This guy walks over and looks at the lockers and says

"Cool this is my locker. Oh hey whats up."

"Um hi." Both Carly and Sam said as they tried to regain there minds.

"I am Freddie this is Carly, and Sam."

"I am Dante, wait your the crew that put up aren't you."

"Yea do you watch it?"

"I do a little but my little sis is a huge fan. Oh do any of you know how to get to these classes?" he asked with a nice smile.

"Oh yea your in all of our classes. We can be your guide for the day." Carly said with a smile of her own.

"Wait!" Sam said almost yelled. All of them turned to her with shock.

"Why don't we have him come on icalry with is sister to introduce them to the school and well everyone in one blow."

"Thats really cool and my sis is going to love you guys forever for this."Dante said as he put his stuff in his locker and his helmet.

"you ride a bike to school?" asked Freddie hoping to make this guy look a little uncool.

"Yea its a Honda CRX with black and red paint."

"That is so cool that you ride a motor bike."

"Lets get to class." Freddie said with a little aggravation in his voice, and all of them walked off still carrying on a light conversation.


	2. THE INTRODUCTIONS

AN\ whats up here I am again with ch2 thanks for the review of ch 1 hope I get some more for this one. Oh when something is typed in _Italics _ it is for thought not speak. So enjoy

THE INTRODUCTIONS

The school had ended and Carly, Sam, and Freddie just got to Carly's place. Just as they sat on the couch to relax, but there was a knock on the door. Carly got up and opened the door to see Dante and a girl standing there. She had long black hair with red and blue streaks going through it. Her jade green eyes show with excitement as she saw Carly.

"Hey Dante come on in." Carly said. The new girl walked in her chain belt that held up her blue jeans and keep her black tank top tucked in to her jeans made noise as she moved in.

"Whats up guys this is my sis Fiona."

"Cool I am Sam and this dork over here is Freddie,"

"It's so cool to meet you guys, I watch Icarly every time it is on."

"I am not a dork Sam." Freddie said in his defense.

"Guys no fighting please. So Dante how did you guys get over here so fast didn't you have to pick up your Fiona from school or something?" Carly asked

"Well we kinda live down the hall." he answered while rubbing the back of his neck in a nerves manner.

"Thats cool, so are you two ready to be introduced to the Icarly world?" asked Carly.

"OH yes I cant wait." Fiona yelled jumping up and down.

"Fi calm down or your going to break something." Dante said

"Hey that was only one time so shut up D." Fiona said with a frustrated tone

"One time more like twelve." her brother spat back.

"Hold up do you have to separate you two." Sam said with a laugh. Both brother and sister just grunted folding there arms and looking away from each other.

"Man talk about sibling rivalry ." Sam whispered to Freddie

"OK it is time for Icarly guys lets get a move on." Carly spoke as she was making her way up the stairs. All five of them were up in the Icarly studio, Carly and Sam were in the center and Freddie got his camera.

"OK 5 ,4 ,3 ,2 and," With that Icarly started.

"I am Carly"  
"I am Sam"

"And the is Icarly." they both spoke together. The show went one just like any other then it came time for introductions.

"Ok today we have a new segment on Icarly we like to call introductions." Carly said.

"Yea today at school we meet this cool guy and he brought his little sister who is a big Icarly fan to be introduced to all of you." Sam spoke as she was jumping from side to side.

"So lets bring them out." Carly said and Sam hit the applause button on her remote. As both of them came to center of the studio

"Tells a bit about yourself." Carly said as she pointed to Dante

"I am Dante Airious I like to mess around with cars and computers. If a car breaks down or a computer stops working I can find out what happened and fix it."

"Wow looks like Freddie might be challenged for the title of king of computer geeks" Sam said with a joking tone. Which got Fiona laughing a bit.

"Hey, thats not cool." Dante spoke as he looked Sam in the eyes.

"I calls them like I sees them" She said with a smile.

"hey she was just joking around man." Freddie said from behind the camera but stopped himself before he could finish what he was saying.

_Man what am I thinking why was I did I get so mad at him for looking at Sam like that._

"OK what about you." Carly said pointing to Fiona.

"Well I am Fiona Airious and I love to read, write, and Draw. Oh and I like to work on cars and just build stuff. I guess that is thanks to my Dad and brother." Carly and Sam finished up the show and they signed off. All five of them went down stairs to get a snake and read some of the comments on the website. They were all gathered around the computer listing as Freddie read off some reviews.

"OK here we go it is so cool that you brought those two on Icarly is there anyway you can get me hooked up with Dante he is so hot."

"Gross what would a girl want with you." Fiona said as she sipped on her drink. Sam gave her a high five and said.

"Man I think we are going to get along just fine." Both Freddie and Dante sighed as they did so then Freddie let out a yell

"What happened?" Sam asked with a little to much concern for her liking.

"The site just crashed again, man that is the sixth time this week."

"Mind if I take a look at it?" asked Dante.

"Go ahead." Freddie answered getting up and letting him take his seat.

"Well you guys need a new server. What server do you have now?"

"I have it running off free space why?"

"Tell you what give me a couple days and I will have you guys up and running faster then before how dose that sound?"

"Great" Freddie, Sam and Carly said.

"But we got to go. Oh and thanks for introducing us on Icarly." Dante said as he and Fiona went to the door.

"Later guys." Fiona said as she walked out.

"Guess I should go to , see you guys tomorrow." Freddie said as he walked out.

"So I can sleep over right?" asked Sam.

"Yea its cool so lets get some sleep."

AN\ what did you guys think of ch 2 hope it was good just let me know and review. I know it is slow going right now but just wait for ch 3.


	3. note

AUTHORS NOTE

so i have a lot of fics out there and i am now just getting some free time to work on them. i know i have had them up for a long time but, a lot of family school and other issues came up. what i want you guys to do is to tell me which one you want finished first you can e-mail me and put your vote in just let me know which one. i will complete them in the order of the most votes


End file.
